Research indicates that social-emotional support is a key predictor of medical adherence. It is hypothesized that the ability to cope with stress is a function of social-emotional support. In this study, stress is defined as the demands of a regimen for the control of high blood pressure and coping is defined as adherence to the regimen. A field experiment is proposed in which social-emotional support is manipulated. In an experimental group each patient receives support from a supporting partner: a spouse, friend, relative, or co-patient of their choice. Because the setting of specific, realistic subgoals is believed to be one of the strongest predictors of adherence, and is also a coping behavior in and of itself, social support is expected to affect the ability to set such goals. Stress can generate both psychological and physiological strain according to studies reviewed. Research indicates that social support may buffer the effects of stress on psychological strains such as anger-irritation, depression, and anxiety and on physiological strains, particularly risk factors in coronary heart disease including blood pressure. Consequently, social support is expect to have a number of beneficial effects on human responses to a medical regimen. The ability of partners to provide beneficial support should depend on the characteristics in the pair (nurturance, succorance, self-esteem, motive to achieve good health, internal-external personal control, etc.), and the social skills of the patients. Measures of such traits are intended to provide an eventual tool for screening patients into this "buddy" treatment as compared with more conventional physician-patient treatment procedures. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Caplan, R.D., Robinson, E.A.R., French, J.R.P., Jr., Caldwell, J.R. and Shinn, M. Adhering to medical regimens: Pilot experiments in patient education and social support. Ann Arbor: Institute for Social Research, 1976. Shinn, M., Caplan, R.D., Robinson, E.A., French, J.R.P., Jr., and Caldwell, J.R. Advances in antihypertensive adherence: social support and patient education. Urban Health, scheduled for June, 1977, In press.